-Black Wings-
by Anny Akari
Summary: Se supone que una primera misión debe de resultar sencilla. Se supone que debe ser sencillo llevar a un estudiante por el buen camino. ¿Pero sí ese estudiante es Yuu Kanda? Allen había sido enviado a la tierra para ayudarlo, pero sintió que había acabado en el Infierno. [Yullen]


**_Pairing: _**_Yullen. __[KandaxAllen]_

**_Advertencias: _**_AU, Yaoi._

**_N.A.:_**_ Buenos días/tardes/noches. \o/ ¿Sabéis que adoro DGM? Pues ahora ya lo sabéis. (?) xD Vi este anime hace mucho, me encantó y seguí con el manga pero su queridisma autora adora ver sufrir a sus fans y aquí estoy muriendo por saber que pasa. ; u ; Además de que últimamente he visto que el fandom estaba un poco decaído y pues... ¡Una aportación personal! (?) Este primer capítulo es el realidad un prólogo, por lo que puede ser -lo será- un poco aburrido, pero los capítulos siguientes serán más interesantes. *u* _

**_Disclaimer: _**** -man**_ pertenece a_**_ Katsura Hoshino._**

* * *

Aquel día todo era un bullicio, la gente correteaba de un lado a otro, pero no era para menos, hoy era un día especial, la nueva generación de ángeles guardianes se graduarían después de muchos años de estudio y otros tanto de práctica con los maestros que se les habían asignado.

Las guirnaldas adornaban aquel lugar que había sido llamado "Black Order", no era el mejor nombre para un instituto donde los ángeles aspiraban a ser escogidos como guardianes, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a discutirlo, probablemente por miedo a las represarías de _él_, no es que fuera un mal tipo, de hecho, era bastante bueno y generoso, pero no podía soportar que criticaran sus creaciones, y más de uno se había llevado un disgusto cuando había tratado de dar su opinión y había sido recibido por un enorme robot, o eso era lo que se contaba. Aún así, con la decoración que se había elegido, aún con el nombre, el lugar parecía realmente algo divino, los destellos dorados y las flores blancas habían sido elegidos por los alumnos que habían empezado este curso como muestra de disciplina, y, como se esperaba, habían hecho un gran trabajo.

Lo único que no cuadraba en aquel lugar tan luminoso era, sin duda, los uniformes, alguien había decidido que los jóvenes ángeles guardianes vistiesen con un ajustado uniforme negro, con remates dorados y carmesís, que se basaba en un pantalón con unas botas hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta larga hasta más allá de la cintura para los chicos, y para las chicas; una blusa, con una pequeña falda junto a unas medias y unos zapatos bajos. Aquel uniforme había escandalizado mucho, sobre todo a los familiares de las jóvenes que iban así vestidas, aunque para variar, nadie diría nada.

-¡A-Allen! –Una voz aguda despertó al chico de cabello plateado, que contemplaba maravillado el buen trabajo que había hecho los nuevos estudiantes al decorar aquel lugar, se giró posando sus plateados ojos sobre la chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas, que parecía venir bastante apurada.

-Ah, hola, Lou Fa… ¿Pasa algo? Aún queda para que empiece la ceremonia.

-N-No realmente…

El albino río suavemente, viendo que la chica se sonrojaba y mascullaba algo que él no podía oír, realmente no sabía como ella podía ponerse tan nerviosa con tan solo hablar, así que atribuyó el nerviosismo a que hoy se graduaban, y , bueno, hasta él estaba un poco nervioso.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Desde atrás se veían como una linda pareja. –Una voz cantarina e igual de conocida para los dos hizo acto de presencia, ambos, el albino y la chica, se giraron ante el comentario, la chica pelirroja les miraba con cierto deje de burla en sus ojos.

-F-Fou… ¿¡Q-Qué estás diciendo!? A-Allen y y-yo nunca…

-Tranquila… Ya sabemos que a Fou le gusta bromear. –Comentó el albino, que estaba acostumbrado ya a los continuos –y algo molestos- comentarios de Fou.-La creo capaz de hablarle así a su general.

-Ya, sí, claro… Sí llegó a soltar cualquier tipo de broma estoy segura de que hoy no estaría aquí, me expondría como ejemplo de inmadurez o algo así mientras me crucificaba.

-Cierto, tú estabas con Winters Sokaro. –Concluyó Lou Fa, que aún estaba pensando en que general había sido asignado a cada uno.- Es una pena que no te tocara en mi grupo, Tiedoll es muy amable.

-Supongo que habría sido mejor… Aunque por lo menos no me ha tocado con Cross. Allen, tú estabas en su grupo, ¿Cierto? He oído que de los 5 bajo su mandato todos renunciaron a excepción de ti…

El albino sufrió un pequeño escalofrío, no era agradable recordar su días con Cross, pensar que incluso después de años de estudio y sufrimiento, algunos habían renunciado a sus sueños solo por el hecho de tener que soportar a ese general, era una prueba suficiente que la vida con él era realmente insufrible.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso… Ni siquiera sé como se supone que alguien con ese carácter puede ser un general. Se pasa el día bebiendo y mostrando su vocabulario lleno de palabras malsonantes y obscenas de todo tipo, además de añadir alguna historia sobre sus lamentables noches de "juerga" en el mundo humano. ¡Carece de lógica que pueda portar la cruz de la orden! ¡Sé supone que somos ángeles y defendemos a los humanos, no que caemos en sus vicios!

Ambas se callaron mientras escuchaban a Allen, en verdad que el chico había sufrido, desde que eran pequeños, los rumores sobre la vida de Cross eran casi una charla diaria, nadie podía creerse como alguien como él podía servir a una causa tan noble de esa manera, además de que su trato con los alumnos –que debía consistir y enseñarles y mostrarles como llevar a la práctica las lecciones aprendidas- se basaba en dejarle deudas y obligarles a limpiar todos sus estropicios, y, el pobre albino había podido descubrir la verdad detrás de esos rumores en carne propia, tan solo esperaban que ese pelirrojo no hubiese contagiado sus malos hábitos a Allen.

-…Y bueno, no quiero asustaros con más historias, además, pronto empezará la ceremonia, nos convendría entrar ya.

Si nada más que decir, los tres avanzaron a la imponente entrada del Black Order, los pasillos estaban a rebosar, pero ellos lograron llegar –aunque con un poco de dificultad- a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la graduación, que no era muy diferente a un salón de actos.

En la parte derecha del lugar había un lugar habilitado para el Gremio de Buscadores, ellos eran aquellos ángeles que por cualquier razón realizaron los estudios pero no la práctica –Allen esperaba que sus ex compañeros de grupo acabaran ahí-, y se dedicaban a bajar a la Tierra con el fin de encontrar casos que debían ser tratados, pero nunca intervenían, ellos eran los que entregarían el informe de la primera misión a los recién graduados, así que por eso se les había cedido un estrado.

Por otra parte, en l izquierda, se agolpaban las familias de los estudiantes, en casos como los de Allen o Fou, no había nadie ahí, pero se habían acostumbrado y ya no le daban a importancia, Lou Fa seguía sintiendo cierta lástima por su situación pero siempre se había abstenido de decir nada, por miedo a molestarles.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, en el centro se situaban los generales, que le harían el juramente, uno a uno. Ninguno de ellos parecía estar especialmente entusiasmado en aquel acto, pero en especial Cross era el que menos interés demostraba. Todos ellos miraban a los estudiantes con cierto aire de superioridad a excepción de Tiedoll, que se esforzaba en mantener una sonrisa que le brindara tranquilidad a todos. Los estudiantes, por su parte, hablaban entre ellos de sus experiencias, y algunos lloraban al darse cuenta que en unos pocos minutos empezarían una nueva vida tratando de llevar por el buen camino a alguien, cosa que le podía llevar desde días a muchos años, lo que significaba separarse de los suyos por un largo tiempo.

-¡Estudiantes, prepárense para hacer juramente y recibir su misión!

Todos se pusieron rectos al oír tal mensaje, se formaron tres filas y los miembros de cada una se agruparan tal y como se había decidido el día anterior en una reunión, ni uno solo abrió la boca, era un momento demasiado importante como para bromear. Los recién graduados avanzaron poco a poco, Allen vio pasar a Miranda hacía el general Tiedoll, como hizo después Lou Fa, Fou y otros muchos. Él pertenecía a la última fila, por eso fue unos de los últimos en recitar juramente ante su señor y aceptar su misión, aprovechó que el siguiente a él parecía tener problemas para recitar el juramente para acercarse a Lou Fa y Fou, que miraban el informe de su misión con cierta curiosidad.

-Un tal Bak en China… Me preguntó que hará este tipo para merecerse que alguien como yo tenga que bajar a educarlo. –Protestaba la pelirroja, Allen sonrío, incluso en momentos como estos, parecía que realmente Fou no se tomaba las cosas realmente en serio.

-Pero tú dominas el chino más que ningún otro idioma, Fou, era normal que acabases allí. A mí me enviarán a Corea a tratar con un chico llamado Rikei. –Contestó Lou Fa, ella tenía buenas notas en todo, por lo que era natural que fuese enviada a cualquier lugar, al albino le pareció que se veía parecía con el que sería su protegido, probablemente se trataba de un desvío menor y podría volver pronto.

-Cierto, entonces… A ti, Allen. ¿Te envían a Inglaterra? Te has esforzado tanto con ese idioma que hasta tiene acento. –Eso no pudo evitar una sonrisa por parte de la chica de trenzas, que sabía que Fou se burlaba del acento que el albino había adquirido casi a diario.

-No... Me han enviado a Japón… A cuidar a una especie de… ¿Samurái? O quizás es solo un chico con cabello largo, o una mujer… Parece algo terrorífico. -Sus comentarios hicieron que ambas jóvenes levantaran las vistas de sus informes para fijarlos en el del albino.

-Oh, em… Parece un chico, ¿Qué lógica tiene enviarte a Japón? Pero, fíjate… ¡Contarás con la ayuda de Lavi! Qué suerte. –Contestó Lou fa, mirando un pequeño apartado destacado en un bonito color dorado que daba esa información.

Allen sonrió en cuanto escuchó aquello, si bien era cierto que contar con la ayuda de un graduado significaba que su misión no era realmente fácil, trabajar con Lavi, uno de los mejores estudiantes -el más joven en completar en una misión sin ayuda de un general-, le llenaba de motivación, aunque sabía que el pelirrojo apenas podría apoyarle, ya que le había conocido en una "práctica" con Cross –acompañarle a beber- y sabía que él ya estaba al cuidado de una persona, el albino no quería meterse en su camino, así que se esforzaría para intentar lograrlo lo más rápidamente posible y con la mínima ayuda.

-¡Ahora ya son graduados! –Otra vez la voz hizo que todos se pusieran rectos, Allen avanzó a trompicones a su lugar en la fila, no sin despedirse de las chicas, que insistieron en que deberían llamarse en cuanto llegaran a su destino, pues querían seguir en contacto y sabían que ahora les separarían.- ¡Prepárense para recibir la cruz de la Black Order, que le otorga el poder de guiar a aquellos que se han ido del camino, llévenla con honor y ejerzan su cargo con la máxima responsabilidad!

Todos los graduados avanzaban ahora para recibir la cruz de la Black Order y atravesar el portal que está les creaba hacía su destino, está vez el sentido había sido alternado y sería la fila de Allen la primera en cruzar. Pronto llegó el turno del albino, que avanzo con cuidado, dirigiendo una última mirada a ese lugar en el que había pasado tanto tiempo, hasta llegar a los generales, allí, él que había sido su maestro, Cross, le entrego la cruz, con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca.

-Espero que no vuelvas llorando y hagas algo útil, estúpido aprendiz.

Allen ardió en rabia por esas palabras, se suponía que cualquiera cosa estaría bien, incluso un simple "Adiós", pero ponerse a insultarlo delante del resto le parecía como mínimo humillante, tratarlo como un niño cuando había sido él quién había salvado a Cross de numerosos cobradores no era justo, y si algo impartían ellos, era justicia. Vale que algo como _estúpido_ no fuera un insulto como para armar un jaleo, pero es que durante los años que había durado su estudio con Cross, había escuchado mil y unas cosas de ese estilo, y ahora, que por fin podría librarse de él, se despedía de tal manera. Cada vez entendía menos como le dejaban tener aprendices, y se preguntaba porque los otros generales no le decían nada.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios antes de disponerse a responderle como siempre había querido, no sería muy adecuado, pero ya había aguantado lo suficiente.

-No volveré solo para no tener que vert-

No pudo hablar más cuando se vio envuelto por un tornado dorado, pronto todo se volvió difuso y apenas se podía mantener consciente, ¿Qué tipo de viaje era ese? Parecía que su cabeza fuese a explotar en cualquier momento, poco a poco todo se volvía negro y una sensación de vértigo le invadía. Por un momento pensó que le estaban mandando al mismísimo infierno por haber osado responder a un general de manera inadecuado, pero pronto pudo vislumbrar que estaba equivocado, justo antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen, vio un hermoso cielo azul que le dijo donde estaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado en aquel lugar o posición, pero cuando sus ojos plateados se abrieron se encontraba en un lugar semejante a una casa, que decidió sería un apartamento o algo semejante a este, ya que había visto fotos de los lugares en los que vivían en las diferentes regiones y estaba seguro de que este se parecía bastante a lo que usaban los japoneses. Se levantó con un quejido, si todos los viajes al que llamaban paraíso terrenal eran así –que suponía que así serían- prefería quedarse allí una temporada antes de sufrir otro viaje del estilo.

Una vez levantado, pudo ver el lugar donde se encontraba con mayor precisión, y tal como esperaba, no era otra cosa que un apartamento, no era pequeño, o quizás el color blanco y la escasez de objetos y muebles le hacían verse grande. Apenas pudo ver un televisor, una estantería, el sofá en el que estaba sentado y una pequeña mesa delante de él, donde estaba dispuesto el informe de su misión. Más allá podía vislumbrar algunas puestas, probablemente llevaban a la cocina y a la habitación –dónde estarían sus pertenencias, entre otras cosas que le habrían mandado para facilitar su estancia-.

De verdad que estaba cansado, parecía que moverse entre un mundo y otro restaba todas las energías, así que decidió que más tarde se levantaría a revisar las otras estancias, por ahora cogería el informe y se informaría de que era lo que le esperaba. Una vez tuvo el papel en las manos, no le costó demasiado encontrar mucha información que antes había pasado por alto, como que la persona que estaría a su cargo y a la que tendría que llevar por el buen camino era un chico de unos 19 años de edad, de nombre Yuu Kanda, y estudiaba en un prestigioso instituto con el nombre de Black Order –pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero dudaba de que alguien de ahí arriba se atreviera a algo como eso- y que sí Lavi le ayudaba era porque en la misión que estaba llevando a cabo ahora había tenido que inscribirse en ese mismo instituto y se había hecho "amigo" de Kanda. De alguna manera esto le relajó, eso significaba que la cosa no podía ser tan difícil, tan solo se trataba de un estudiante, no creía que tuviese mucho que corregir en un caso como ese, además que los de arriba le habían hecho el camino fácil, asistiría a la misma escuela, en la misma clase, a las mismas materias y se trataría de juntarlos en todos los trabajos por parejas posibles. A veces pensaba que debería de haber guardianes en todos los lugares del mundo para que organizar cosas como esas fueran posibles, pero de alguna manera, eso no era de su incumbencia.

Finalmente, se decidió por dejar el informe en la mesa y descansar un rato antes de ir a recogerlas cosas que estarían en la habitación, después de todo pronto empezaría su trabajo y los libros recomendaban estar descansado totalmente antes de un esfuerzo, levantó su mano para dejar los papeles sobre la mesa, cuando una de ellos cayó sobre el suelo. Gruñó levemente mientras se bajaba a recogerlo, dándose cuenta de que ese papel se le había pasado por alto antes cuando revisaba, era más o menos una descripción psicológica de Kanda –sus costumbres y su carácter, entre otras cosas- , creyendo que lo mejor era saber con qué iba a tratar al día siguiente, hizo un esfuerzo y comenzó a leerlo.

Solo las unas cuantas líneas le sirvieron para comprender cuan complicado sería llevar por buen camino a ese sujeto que _"Acostumbra a poner motes a la gente que le rodea y/o trata de mantener una conversación con su persona, así mismo estos suelen ser de carácter degradante y/o ofensivo"_, o al menos, eso decía el informe.

De alguna manera le daba la sensación de que ese pequeño papel le gritaba que tendría que estar ahí una buena temporada sí quería conseguir algo con ese chico tan "_agradable_".


End file.
